An Everlasting Promise
by Baby Bunnie1
Summary: Gordo's summer couldn't get any better, he was spending it with Lizzie...things were perfect. But could something, or someone change that?:LG:
1. Default Chapter

**Hey Ya'll, here I am again with a new story. I really hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story!**

**I was running, to what seemed an unreachable goal. It was a post at the other end of the field, but as I ran, the post didn't seem to be getting closer. No matter how fast I ran, I never seem to get to the post. Wait a minute…why was I running to the post in the first place? The straight, hard looking post then began to mutate. It grew curvy and soft, with the most beautiful face I'd ever seen in my life – a face I recognized. **

**"David….David…" **

**Where the post had stood just seconds before now stood the loveliest girl on the face of the planet. As soon as I saw this, I picked up my pace, wanting to reach her sooner. Suddenly, the post seemed to blow up, and be filled with a blinding, golden light. **

**"David…David!"**

**The light expanded and grew to a round shape and became unbearable to look at. And then, everything else was gone but that blinding, golden light.**

**"Come on David! Get UP! Mom wants you to take out the garbage."**

** There I was again, lying on top of the same hill, staring up at the sky, directly into the sun. Why did I keep falling asleep when I was supposed to be doing homework? My books and binders were strewn about two meters away from me, and there was this face looking right at me, and let me tell you, it certainly _wasn't_ the most beautiful one I'd ever seen. **

**"Leave me alone and go bug your little friends" I said to my sister, Leanne.**

**"Oh just be quiet. Quit daydreaming about _Lizzie_ and go take out the garbage."**

** Lizzie… I still remember the first time I met Lizzie at Steve's party, almost a year ago now. Last summer had been a really hot one, which meant for some great times swimming at the lake with all my friends. And for the last half of the summer, even Lizzie came along – even though the whole time I wished it was only her and I. She was staying for the summer with Steve – her cousin – and would be going back home just before school went back in. But, the thing was that she had a boyfriend who was waiting back at home for her. Rumor had it that he was a big guy, so I wasn't about to make a move – even if it meant losing her to a 4-hour drive for the whole winter. So, all summer I bit my tongue, and acted like I only cared about her as a friend.**

** So when school let back in for the fall, Lizzie and I said goodbye and promised we'd talk throughout the winter and hang out again next summer. And talking was what we did. We spent a lot of time both on the phone and instant messaging each other all winter long. She would tell me her secrets, and I would confide in her things that I was afraid to tell everyone else. And then, before I knew it, the winter I had been dreading was melting away into a beautiful and warm spring. And with it came some of the most bittersweet news I'd gotten all year.**

** During the second last week of school, Lizzie called me unexpectedly. And she was crying. She proceeded to tell me in one, very long-winded and tearful sentence that she and Alex had broken up and it hadn't been amicable at all. Although it hurt me a lot to hear Lizzie cry and be so sad, a part of me couldn't help but be happy and hopeful that maybe something could happen between us. So after attempting to calm her down, we each went our ways and, coincidentally, haven't spoken since. But today, exactly one week after school _finally _finished, Lizzie's coming to town. I had told Steve I would be ready to go with him to pick her up at the train station around 5:00 tonight.**

**"Hey! Lover boy! Snap out of it, and TAKE OUT THE GARBAGE!! Geez, I swear, sometimes it's like I'm not even here…" Leanne said, half to herself, as she started walking back towards the house. **

**"Hey Leanne!" I said. "Do you happen to know what time it is?"**

**"I'm only telling you because I'm your sister, not because I like you right now, but it's five to five. I'm…"**

**"WHAT?? Did you say five to five?"**

**"What are you, deaf? Yes, five to five! Bye!"**

**Ok, so it IS five to five, and I'm not NEAR ready to leave in five minutes! And if I don't take out the garbage, Mom WILL kill me! The next five minutes seemed so fast-paced that I don't know how I did it, but somehow I managed. I abandoned my books and binders took out the garbage and change into my cleanest clothes…and just as Steve's Dad is pulling into our driveway. Unlike the five-minute prep, the twenty-minute drive to the train station was one of the slowest twenty minutes of my life. Maybe because all I did was think about Lizzie the whole trip. **

**Once we got to the train station, there wasn't much of a wait until the dreams I had been harboring all winter were realized. As she came off the train, it was like one of those "slow-mo moments" that you always see in movies, as she stepped out of the train, turned slowly towards us, and flashed me that amazing smile. As she walked towards us, I thought my heart would pound right out of my chest, but somehow, maybe by magic, it didn't.**

**After talking almost the whole ride home, we parted ways again, with the promise of hanging out tomorrow, and every day for the rest of the summer. But what mattered to me more than any of that was what Lizzie whispered in my ear, so that nobody else heard but me:**

**"Let's make sure that we go to the lake this summer…just the two of us though."**

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Give me some feedback and tell me what you all think. This story is going to be written by me and my friend so it's not only my story. So R&R people!!

Bisous,

Jasmine


	2. The Secreat Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story**

**As usual the summer past by very fast...except for that one day in mid-July, when Lizzie and I had our special day at the beach. **

**It all went like this: **

**It was about 12:30, and our family had just eaten lunch. **

**"Knock. Knock. Knock." **

**"I'll get it!!" I yelled, thinking for sure it had to be Lizzie...I opened the door, and there she was looking as beautiful as ever. **

**"Hi Gordo!!" Lizzie said as she gave me a big hug, "I missed you so much!!" she said she gave me a kiss on the cheek. There were no words to express what I was feeling at that moment; the least I could say was Hi. **

**"Hi, I missed you too...How are you?" I asked her, not really caring about what answer she was going to give me, just caring about what was planned for the day.**

**"I'm Fine, Thanks." She replied.**

**When she said that all I could think was...You sure are!! **

**"So...What's on the schedule for today?" I asked Lizzie**

**"Well...Lets go to the beach to start it off, maybe do some swimming...Or build sand castles! Then, later on, we can go see a movie, or do whatever you want to do." Lizzie replied. **

**"Wow! Sounds like fun! I think anything that you want to do today, would be great." I said, now realizing that that was a corny answer saying what I wanted to do for the day. **

**"Aww, Gordo you're so sweet!" Lizzie cooed into my ear. **

**She and I both smiled. **

**Maybe that comment wasn't so bad after all... **

**So as the day went on Lizzie and I had the time of our lives, I was so happy that I spent it with her, and by the smile on her face, she was happy it was just her and I. **

**We took walks on the beach, made awesome sand castles, and just spent the most amazing day of my life on the beach, with the girl I love more than anything...I just don't know how to tell her that...**

**By now it was about 6:45 p.m. and I never wanted this day to end, but when I was walking Lizzie over to Steve's house, so she could wind down and spend some time with her cousin, just when we were at the door Lizzie started to say "Gordo...I need to talk to you about something importa---, oh never mind." **

**"Lizzie, is something wrong?" I asked her, now starting to feel worried**

**"Oh, no I feel wonderful...Because I'm with you." Lizzie said, blushing. **

**"Lizzie, you're too cute!" I told her, that was SO true. ****"Okay, well… L-Lizzie I also have to tell you something." I stuttered.**

**Do you think, what I have to say to her is the same thing she has to say to me? I sure hope so!**

**"Ok, Gordo, go ahead." Lizzie said, waiting for the news. **

**"Uhm-Lizzie-I-um-just-wanted to say-uh-that-well-I don't know how to say this." I stuttered again, and turned my head away, wondering how I was going to tell her, I took some time to think. Lizzie just stood there smiling and waiting for what I was going to tell her. **

**"O.K. Lizzie?"**

**"Yes..." **

**"Well, I wanna tell you this, but I don't want to sound like an idiot." **

**"Oh, don't worry, whatever you say will be just perfect." **

**I blushed. **

**"Oh k, well Lizzie, I think I'm in love with you." **

**Well? Good? Bad? What do you all think? I hope you all like it.**

**Oh and a special thanks to KalanBuddy, Shen, and loupylou1 for their reviews.**

**Loupylou1- Welcome back girl! I missed you and your wonderful reviews, I'm glad you like the story, stick around for more ;).**

**Oh, and lastly, I can't take full responsibility for writing this chapter; my dear friend Leia helped me. Thank you girl!!! Love ya!**

**Bisous**

**Jasmine**


	3. Still Friends, Or Not?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**"Wow...Um Gordo, that's...Wow...I don't know what to say...I got to go, see you...Um later."**

**"Lizzie…Wait!!!!" I yelled after her.**

**"Ok, what." She stood there, looking very uncomfortable, shifting position about every 5 seconds.**

**"I'm sorry if this freaked you out, just tell me how you feel, and I can deal with it." I told her, trying to sound reassuring.**

**"Ok, well Gordo, first thing's first...my news was definitely not the same as yours, secondly...I really, really, like you, but It'd be too weird, now can we just put this behind us and pretend like it never happened?"**

**"Yeah, sure, whatever you want." I said, trying to look happy and alright with the situation, but deep down, she and I both knew I wasn't...and neither was she, "So, what was your news you wanted to tell me?"**

**"Oh, right, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be here in town for Christmas, and most of Christmas break, and I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me during that time...Just you and I, I really like it when it's just the two of us." She flashed me a smile, I couldn't help but smile back, her smile gets me every time.**

**"Of course I would love to hang out with you then, and how about tomorrow?"**

**"Definitely, call my cell tomorrow EARLY in the morning, so we can have the whole entire day to hang out."**

**"Sounds great." I leaned in and gave Lizzie a hug...Maybe things will work out for the better, I knew I shouldn't have told her that, but now that it is over, it feels good to have it done and over with, we're just friends...And I guess that's all we'll ever be.**

**The Next Day**

**I think today will be a fun day...spending any day--let alone the WHOLE day--with Lizzie will be a fun day, let's just see exactly HOW fun it will be...I'm still pretty depressed from yesterday.**

**'Oh shut up Gordo, stop being so stupid, at least you got everything out, and even if she doesn't feel the same way about you at least you two are still friends and are STILL going out ALONE! Who knows maybe she'll figure out her feelings for you someday, so snap out of it!'**

**'Yeah...I'm right, I just got t-- wait, am I talking to myself...Whoa, I'm really going crazy here, what this girl is doing to me.'**

**"Gordo...Gordo??" I heard someone call from the distance; I turned to find Lizzie standing there with a worried look on her face. "Uh, Gordo are you ok?" She asked me, while coming up closer. "You seem kind of distracted."**

**"Oh, no I'm fine. So what's up? What do you want to do today?" I asked her trying to change the subject.**

**Lizzie, still with the worried look on her face, replied "I don't know, maybe we can go to the movies, I've yet to see 'Team America' so I thought maybe we'd watch that? If it's ok with you"**

**"Of course it's ok with me, I've yet to see that movie too" I told her trying to hide my excitement. 'Yes, movies, just me and Lizzie alone...this day can't get any better' But I was wrong...**

**I was wrong because the day just got worse. After the movie was done Lizzie received a call from Steve's dad. He said it was too late and wanted her to come home.**

**I walked her home and when we got to her door I couldn't help but lean in and kiss her. But I realized that was a big mistake. She broke our kiss and before I could say anything she started yelling at me. "Gordo!!! What the hell is your problem? I told you that I just wanted to be friends!!"**

**"I know, I know, I'm sorry Lizzie I don't know what came over me!" **

**"Yeah sure, whatever Gordo, God, you're just like all those other guys, stupid and obnoxious."**

**"Oh really? That's what you think of me? Fine then, be that way. I don't care anymore, good-bye!" I yelled at her turning and running to my house. 'I sure know how to turn a great day into a bad one. Great job Gordon'**

**A/N: So w****hat do you guys think? I hope you like, thanks to everyone who reviewed for the previous chapters. **

**Hugs,**

**Jasmine**


	4. What Happened?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

**What's happening to me?? I just turned the girl I love more then anything, well...I guess she did say she doesn't like me that way, and now it seems like she REALLY doesn't like me...getting so pissed off by one little thing, I don't know where this relationship is going.**

Lizzie's P.O.V

**It was about 3 hours after the big phone breakout between Lizzie and Gordo.**

**'What's wrong with me? Did I say something terrible to make him so mad, after he told me he loved me more then the world...I do sort of like him, what am I thinking?? I DO love him...how come I couldn't realize that when he told me that same thing...' Lizzie thought to herself.**

**She screamed and put her head down on the pillow, now crying.**

**"Lizzie?" Her cousin Steve asked. **

**"GO AWAY!!"**

**"Lizzie, what's wrong Hun?"**

**"Nothing, just go away; I made the biggest mistake of my life." Lizzie said between sobs.**

**"Lizzie, you can tell me, I'm your cousin. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal."**

**"Shut up Steve, you don't know how BIG of a fucking mistake this was." Lizzie yelled at Steve.**

**Steve walked out the door.**

Gordo's P.O.V

**The phone rang; I wiped the tears away from my eyes and answered it.**

**"H-h-h-ello?"**

**"Hi." The person on the other line said.**

**"Who is this?" I asked.**

**"Steve."**

**"Oh, hey buddy...what's going' on??" I was relieved it wasn't Lizzie.**

**"Nothing, just, well I have to talk to you about something."**

**"Yeah, sure dude, go ahead, anything."**

**"Well, it's Lizzie."**

**"Oh." I didn't really want to talk about Lizzie at that very moment.**

**"Ok, well, she's been acting really weird lately, I was wondering if you knew anything about it."**

**"No, I don't, I got to go bro, talk to you later." I said really quickly, and hung up.**

**I don't know what I was thinking, I should have told Steve about all of this stuff with me falling in love with his beautiful cousin, but now what kind of shitty situation am I in now, my best friend - Steve - is mad at me, and so is Lizzie. What is wrong with me, I don't know what to do.**

**I started crying again.**

**I need advice. But who would care to give advice to me?**

**Lizzie sat down on the bed. She picked up her cell phone and started dialing very slowly...6...7...4...2...1...2...9.**

A/N: Do you like??? Oooh Crosses Fingers I really hope you do, thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter; your comments are very helpful!!!


End file.
